Bloody Mary
by Ibriers16
Summary: One Night Jess Ringstead and her brother Jake are all alone in the house and there is something sinister to do with the new Mirror she bought only that day, and a scary urban legend maybe more real than she thought


"Come on Jess" shouted Mum "They'll all be waiting and you don't want to be late"

"Coming mum" Jess called back, Jessica Ringstead was only 20 years old. She was tall well dressed with hair that was so blonde it looked almost white and hazel eyes, she skipped down the stairs and into the living room. She was wearing a green and pink shirt with blue faded jeans. Mum was waiting by the front door along with Jess' older sisters Olivia and Miranda Ringstead. All of them were going Jess, her two sisters their mother and finally little Jake. Jake was the only boy and the youngest of the Ringstead Family, at just 7 years old. In fact Jess knew that, that weekend it was going to be just her and Jake together in the house. While their mother, Olivia and Melinda were going to spa.

However before they were going Jess had been asked by her mother to buy a mirror from the local church bring-and-buy sale. So she was just heading off to buy one.

The chiming slightly out-of-tune ringtone of Jess' mobile could be heard. "Excuse me" she said, she pressed the green button and walked off a little way off to talk, It was Jess friend Danielle. Asking is she wanted to come over that weekend "I'm sorry" Jess replied "I'm looking after Jake this weekend"

"Come on" said Mum sternly

"Sorry Dan" replied Jess "I've got to go, text you later"

The church bring-and-buy was bustling with activity. And it didn't take Jess long to find the stall selling the mirrors. "My mum wants a mirror?" Jess asked

"Well we only have one left" the stallholder, he bent under the table and lifted up the mirror and placed it gently on the table top. Jess wasn't keen on the mirror, it was tall and encased in dark coloured wood. And was quite wide, but there was something terribly sinister about it. Propping it up against the table Jess looked at it and checked her hair. "It's £5.00" the Stallholder continued, Jess nodded and paid him, before taking it back to her car. When in the car park she was struggling with the mirror when something caught the corner of her eye? Turning her head, she saw something that was unusual it was a police public box. Jess had never seen one like that before. Leaving her car and the mirror she went over, the box itself was over eight foot high and with six wooden panels and two windows with panes of glass. On one side was a handle and keyhole. On side was a poster on which was written:

"Police Telephone, free for use by the public, advice and assistance is available within officers and cars respond to all calls, pull to open"

Jess placed her palm on the door and could feel a faint vibrating sensation against her skin. She tried the door but it was locked "Nice mirror" came a voice from behind her and Jess saw a young woman about her own age looking at it. She had a pale face and long black hair and was dressed in a black top with black jeans.

"Yes" Jess smiled "I bought it for my mother"

"Did you" the woman replied "I only hope you're not superstitious?"

"No" Jess replied chuckling slightly, "why?"

"The last person who owned this mirror dies in suspicious circumstances" the woman leaned closer and whispered into Jess' ear "Have you ever heard of the legend of Mary Worth?" Jess shook her head and the woman told the story

"A long time ago there lived a woman named Mary Worth. She was a very beautiful young woman and men would come from miles around to woo her and ask her to marry them, but she refused. One day she had a terrible accident that disfigured her so badly that nobody would even look at her. She was forbidden to see her own reflection after this accident as people feared that she would lose her mind due to her mass transformation. Before this, she had spent long hours admiring her beauty in her bedroom mirror.

One night, after everyone had gone to bed, unable to fight her growing sense of curiosity, she crept into a room that had a mirror. As soon as she saw her face, she broke down into terrible screams and sobs. It was at this moment that she was so heartbroken and wanted her old reflection back, that she died and her spirit walked into the mirror itself to find it, at midnight if you were to turn out all the lights, look into this mirror and say "Bloody Mary" three times she'll come looking and she has vowed to disfigure anybody that came looking for her in the mirror."

"What a load of rubbish" Jess replied "There's no such thing as ghosts look I'll show you" she grabbed the mirror looked into it and said "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary" nothing happened Jess was looking at herself in the mirror apart from looking at a very attractive girl with blonde hair she couldn't anything. "There she said no ghost girl" but the woman had vanished, Jess looked around and once again her eyes fell upon the Blue, Police Telephone Box. She walked over to it and tried to get in again, again the door was locked and there was no sign of the owner. Admitting she wasn't going to discover anything else about this strange box so she walked back across the car park, half way across she felt a sudden gust of wind behind her and a loud whoosing noise growing steadily louder. When Jess turned around the box had completely disappeared. Jess sighed and got into her car. To her surprise on the passenger seat was a small notebook it looked like it was made of black leather. Picking it up Jess ran her fingertips over it; the leather was warm from having been lying in the sun. Opening it she saw her name written in black ink on the pages tinted yellow with age. There was some more writing too it read:

To Jess, be careful of what you see.

Signed The Doctor'

The words were still racing around inside Jess' head when she got home and put the mirror in the hallway. Wondering what the woman had meant, but she had written it off for nonsense. "Now" said mum "Here's the number of the spa" she passed Jess a piece of paper, Jess nodded "Now look after Jake and I'll see you on Sunday" smiling Mum, Olivia and Miranda left the house. Jess was left alone with Jake. As Jess made her way into the kitchen she passed the mirror and she went past Jess could have sworn she heard a girl giggling, looking hard the mirror Jess couldn't see anything apart from her own reflection. She then noticed a bulge in her jean pocket and realized that the notebook was in her pocket, taking it out it fell open on the floor. Jess bend down and picked it up. Unseen by her a pair of bright yellow eyes followed her down. Jess turned to book round in her hands it had opened face down so she had been unable to see what was on the pages. On the pages was an image of a police telephone box identical to the one she had seen at the bring-and-buy and on the other was the word mirror with a cross through it and the words 'Don't look' underneath Jess was in a state of wonder.

She closed the book and went away instantly the giggling started and a sinister voice whispered "Wait and see!"

Night came quickly. Jess was slowly trying to work out the ideas of the day. She hadn't done much all day and was now sitting on the sofa watching a film on the DVD player. She had a bottle of cheap white wine beside her. On the arm was her mobile and she was texting her friends Danielle and Nia. She had put Jake to bed and was currently enjoying one of her romance films. With her knees up against her chest she was happily relaxed.

Her phone vibrated it was Danielle the text read 'can I cum over?' to which Jess had replied with a 'yes'. When Jake came in, wearing his light blue pyjamas. "Jess, I can't sleep!"

"Can't you" Jess replied "come on" she patted the cushion on the sofa next to her. "Now" Jess began, "Why can't you sleep?" she had expected the answer to be something usual like what all youngsters say,

"There's a nasty woman in the mirror" he said. Jess' eyes widened in horror.

"Listen to me" she said slowly and carefully "Stay right here, don't move at all" Jess exited the living room and went into the hall closing the partition door behind her. There hung the mirror Jess walked slowly to it and peered in. All she saw was her own reflection, "Hello?" Jess asked cautiously. She felt ridiculous talking to a mirror. "Hello? My name is Jess? Who are you?"

Then the hoarse whisper came again "Hello Jess, I'm Mary!" Jess reeled back from the mirror gasping slightly. Just then the doorbell rang, running to it Jess opened the door expecting to see Danielle waiting on the doorstep instead on the pavement directly opposite her house was the blue police box.

'That box' Jess thought "There is something about that box and the mirror!" Jess walked out into the middle of the street and over to the box. She beat her hands on it,

Just then a voice from behind her said "Don't do that please Miss Ringstead! You'll damage the paintwork." It was a man's voice who spoke softly and politely, Jess spun round and found herself face-to-face with a tall, dark-haired man with vivid hazel eyes just like hers. Dressed in a Dark Blue Jacket, with a silver waistcoat, turquoise cord tie done up in a fancy bow, white shirt with a bat-wing collar shirt, his trousers were patterned in blue and white check that gave him the look of a golfer and a pair of battered black boots on his feet. "How are you?" Jess asked

"I'm The Doctor" this strange dressed man explained "And there is something terrible in your house."

"Excuse me" Jess Began, The Doctor continued "There is something terrible in your house. I know because I'm looking for it!"

"Wait" Jess began "If you're The Doctor was it you who sent me that notebook"

"Yes" he replied "It's mine and I want it back!" He walked briskly across the road and into the house. And up to the mirror "Have you seen any suspicious behaviour in this mirror?"

"No!" Jess said sharply "Now please get out" The Doctor withdrew an unusual device from the inside pocket of his jacket. It looked like a pocket torch with vivid blue tip. He pressed a button on the side and the device buzzed into life.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to strip away the sonic interface" The Doctor replied, "There is something nasty hidden in the mirror"

"What sort of thing can be hiding in the mirror?" Jess asked just then the image of the mirror flicked and both Jess' and The Doctor's reflections disappeared. And what took it's place was terrifying. It was a woman's face white as a ghost with matted black hair and a gush of blood emanating from her mouth her bright yellow eyes were staring straight at Jess. "What is that?" Jess asked

"Bloody Mary!" The Doctor replied. Jess reached out and grabbed The Doctor's hand and held on tight.

Bloody Mary glared out at them, "Who are you" she snarled

"I'm The Doctor, and you are a long way from home" just then Jake came out of the living room

"Jake" Jess hurried forward and scooped him up into her arms.

Mary was watching "So touching" she hissed and a sickly twisted smile The Doctor stepped forward his index finger pointing right at her, "Don't you dare!" he said sternly. "Leave these people alone"

Mary said nothing the bright yellow eyes glowed and slowly her arm stretched out of the mirror Jake Screamed and Jess Hugged him tighter The Doctor manoeuvred himself so that he was between Jess, Jake and Mary. Mary's long finger curled around The Doctor's lapels and threw him down the hall he hit the floor very hard and lay still. Jess tried to fend off Mary but she grabbed the front of Jake and pulled him into the mirror Jake's scream was cut short and then… all was still.

Jess shovelled Ice into a bag and passed it to The Doctor, he had hit the floor so hard he had a lump upon his head and had passed out for a few minutes, Jess herself had fainted and had come round quicker than The Doctor. Now they were sitting in the kitchen Jess was shaking she was in a great deal of shock "What the hell was that thing in the mirror?" she asked

"It's a Praystone! A Praystone Criminal to be precise. You see I come from a different world and I've been searching for a Praystone Criminal"

"What's this…" Jess interrupted but The Doctor continued

"Some planets version of justice is to imprison convicts in a barren wasteland, this wasteland has no people but buildings and landscapes can happen. One criminal has arrived on Earth that was possibly when the first attack happened on Mary Worth. When you bought the mirror you allowed Bloody Mary access to your home"

"Who do you work for?" Jess asked

"I'll tell you that later, but First we need to stop Bloody Mary, No First we need to rescue Jake. No, No!" he smacked his head with the palm of his hand "We need to get through the mirror and into Bloody Mary's world. But even though I'm good (even if I do say so myself) I can't do it alone. Will you help me?" he held out his hand

"If I do" Jess replied not taking it. "Will you answer for me 3 questions 1. Who do you work for? 2. What is that Blue Box? And 3. Why did you give me that notebook?"

The Doctor nodded, Then added "Not yet as we have too much to do. Come on"

Together hand in hand they approached the mirror, "Right Jess" The Doctor explained "Just say Bloody Mary three times and we lean into the mirror and enter the mirror world."

Jess and The Doctor stared straight ahead and he said slowly "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary" The Doctor leant forward and both he and Jess fell. Jess had no idea what happened one minute she had been looking at both herself and The Doctor The Next she was lying beside The Doctor. At first it looked similar to the hallway in her house but as Jess looked closely everything was coloured a drab shade of grey and straight poles weren't as straight something's looked twisted and out of place

"Where are we?" Jess asked

"Mirror World" The Doctor explained, "Now to find Bloody Mary and Jake"

Jess headed towards the front door, opened it and went out into the street. Everything was similar except the blue police box has disappeared and there were no cars parked in drives. "Is there anyone else here?" Jess asked

The Doctor shook his head "Just you, me Mary and Jake. Now I wonder where she's gone?"

"Doctor?" Jess asked "What was Mary's crime?"

"She murdered the leader of her planet's daughter as she was a lot prettier. Sheer Vanity, Look" from the pocket of his Jacket The Doctor produced a small metallic casket. "I trap her in this and bingo I'll send her back to Praystone!"

"Has anything strange happened recently?" The Doctor enquired

Jess thought for a minute then smacked the palm of her hand against her head. "Haystack Lodge" She cried out loud

"Pardon?" The Doctor asked

"Haystack Lodge, it was big house on a hill, where a family of three were horribly murdered"

"That could work" The Doctor said "The Praystone's feed on places of great sorrow and heartbreak, where is this Haystack Lodge?" Jess turns and hurried up the road with The Doctor Following.

Haystack Lodge was a large bungalow with the garden taking most of the hill. As Jess ran up the side with The Doctor behind her a blood curdling cackle could that made the hairs on the back of Jess' neck stand up. "She must be in there" The Doctor explained "come on" They made their way into the house. "Start searching the rooms?" he said "Find Jake. Leave Bloody Mary to me" Jess nodded and walked into a room. The Doctor did the same on the other side. Jess looked around and screamed, The Doctor came running through the small torch-like device in his hand.

Mary was standing there Jess was clutched to her Mary's bony white fingers were around Jess' Throat. The Doctor stared at Bloody Mary, his face twisted with hatred "Let her go!"

"Why should I?" Mary replied "Such a small pretty thing. It would be a shame if this lovely girl were too suddenly be… Spoilt"

"You lay one finger on her" The Doctor threatened "and you will regret it."

"Who are you?" Bloody Mary asked

"I'm The Doctor" The Doctor said "And I have been sent, do you know why, do you know why G.I.N sent me to find you! Because I know what hostile aliens like you are."

Jess looked round just as Bloody Mary gave her a twisted almost sadistic smile, behind the blood pouring from her mouth Jess recognised her instantly it was the woman whom she had met in the car park at the bring and buy who had told her the story of Bloody Mary in the first place. "You're the one who told me about the mirror"

"I did" Bloody Mary smiled "and when you did it, I was able to get into your house. I like your pretty little face" she moved one of her dead-looking hands onto Jess' face.

The Doctor raised the device blue light emanated from the tip Bloody Mary let out a high-pitched scream and threw Jess to the floor and vanished.

Putting the device away The Doctor dropped to the floor "Jess? Are you alright?" Jess didn't move "I WARNED YOU" The Doctor shouted "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! NOW WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was a flash of light and Bloody Mary was behind him, The Doctor spun round and took a heavy back-handed slap that sent him careering across the room. Looking inquisitive over Mary bared her teeth in a snarl, flew across the room and grabbed The Doctor by the throat and pinned him up against the wall. The Doctor himself was over six foot tall but Bloody Mary wasn't walking she was almost float and had no problem pinning The Doctor, her bony finger tightened around his Adam's apple! And he couldn't breathe he tried to fight off his attacker but she was too strong. The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and took out the metal casket he had shown Jess.

Just then Bloody Mary pulled him away from the wall onto hit him again. The casket fell onto the floor and landed on the floor with a clattering noise. "Where's Jake?" The Doctor croaked then called out "Jake!" with all his might.

Bloody Mary gave her twisted nightmarish smile "once your dead, Doctor" she said "I'm going to take you little lady friend, borrow her beauty and find my way into the actual world instead of this grey hell-hole" BANG! She hit The Doctor up against the wall, Just then The Doctor felt a little hand pulling at his sock, he looked down and saw Jake and to The Doctor relief Jake was holding the casket

"Press the button on the top" The Doctor managed to say though now little dots were flashing in front of his eyes. Jake turned the casket over and found a button on one side he pressed it and a beam of light emanated from it. Bloody Mary Screamed and dropped The Doctor who landed hard on the floor. Mary turned and tried to escape but the light form the casket was pulling her in. With a final scream she disappeared and all was still.

The Doctor sat up massaging the neck and throat "Nice one mate" he said to Jake, he went over to Jess who was now beginning to stir "Are you alright?" he asked

Jess nodded thankfully Bloody Mary had not done any major damage to her. "Come on" The Doctor smiled "let's get out of here"

Together they walked through the grey landscape The Doctor carrying the metal casket, Jess carrying Jake who was now asleep in his arms, as they walked Jess thought it was appropriate to finally get some answers to many of the questions that she had wondered about. "Who are you?" she asked

"I'm The Doctor, and as you propably gathered I'm not human. I'm part of an acient race called Timelords, a race that had cracked the mysteries of time and space travel. That's what that blue box is, It's my ship. Called the Tardis. T.A.R.D.I.S Which stand for Time And Relatives Dimensions In Space. It can travel everywhere in the universe and any time period too."

"What's gin?" Jess asked

"G.I.N General Intelligence Network. A team of scientists who try to understand the basic formulae of the solar system and protecting Earth from hostile aliens. I don't work for them" he added "But like in the case of Mary Worth the target is too strong or too clever then they call for me." They had reached Jess' house and walked to the mirror in the hall. The Doctor took Jake of her and said "you go through the mirror first then I'll past Jake and I'll join you" Jess did so and The Doctor passed her brother through the mirror and clambered through before he did though he took the metal casket and pressed the button again there was a massive pool of light and Bloody Mary re-appeared. She turned and saw The Doctor, who raised his hands and waved his fingers in a gesture of farewell before moving back through mirror, Bloody Mary reached out and tried to grab him but he disappeared. He picked up the casket and threw it at the mirror, there was a loud smashing noise and the mirror shattered."

"What did you do?" Jess asked

"I smashed the silver interface, now Bloody Mary's only passage way onto earth is destroyed, the only way for her to return to the normal life with colour and people to talk to will be when her sentence is served. Now if you'll excuse I think I could do with a much needed cup of tea."

Jess made and poured the tea while The Doctor who was sitting on the sofa in the living room drank. She had put Jake to bed her mother and sisters were due home in a few hours. It had only felt like had been in the mirror world for a few minutes in fact according to the clock in the kitchen she had been in there for over ten hours. "Thank you" she said after a few moments "For saving Jake"

"Thank Jake" The Doctor replied "He saved my life". After a few moment The Doctor asked "Would you like come with me?"

"Pardon?" asked Jess

"Would you like come with me?" The Doctor repeated "and see the Universe?" The words were still racing around inside Jess' head when her mother got back, but by then The Doctor had vanished but the blue box was still on the opposite of the street. When her mother wasn't looking she crept out of the house, over the road to where the blue police box was, she grabbed the handle and pushed open the door. No sooner had the door closed before there was a gust of wind followed by a strange whooshing noise and the Blue Police Box... Disappeared

8


End file.
